Where the Love Comes From Inside
by FlippySide
Summary: The newest villain attacks our heroes! Who will do the saving? Who will do the fighting? Will love blossom?
1. Rising Beginnings

_Author's note: this is my first story here so please go easy on me. Criticism is welcome but no hate pls. Okay enjoy!_

 **Chapter 1: Rising Beginnings**

It's a day in the support workshop, Shockwave is making a robot when he heard a knock on the door. "Who is it? I'm shockwave, I'm very busy."

"It's me, Lord." Said Lord from the other side of the closed door.

Shockwave smiled inside but kept his cold face on to keep up appearances. He walked over to the door to let Lord in.

"It's been too long, Lord."

"Yes. Now we can resume our forbidden love." Lord smiled.

"Sssh! Not so loud, not here! The school microphones are hearing us!"

Lord sat down then stood up to think.

"I have the idea. The idea of a century." Then Lord warped them onto the hill by the city, that same one where true love blossoms. They were about to kiss, when suddenly...

"I finally have you, now that you are no longer in UA and safeguarded by its super security!"

A giant hand reaches down and picked up Lord and Shockwave, lifting them off the ground and to the giant face of a villain.

"Oh no! I thought you were dead!" Said Lord, scaredly.

"But that was your last mistake." Then the villain shot Lord with a mind control laser.

Shockwave yelled out in anger. "Wh- What are you!?"

Lord turned towards him, his face now drained of colour. "I am Crystal Giant, and my quirk is mind control lasers."

And then she hit Lord with a mind control laser as well. Cut to black.


	2. Recruits

**Chapter 2: Recruits**

After Lord and Shockwave disappeared, the headteacher Clockwork is doing work in his office. He checks his pocket watch. "Hm." He says to himself. "Those two are late again. _Time_ to go check up on them." Using his quirk, Clockwork arrived at the support workshop instantly. But still, they weren't there. "How peculiar."

He went to Ghost's office to investigate, because Ghost is the smartest.

"Hey there Ghost. Working hard or hardly working?" Joked Clockwork.

"Working hard, as always." Said Ghost. "I'm working on a mystery for the interns."

"I have a more important mystery for you!"

"More important than my interns? Impossible." Said Ghost, though he would never say this to the students.

Clockwork let out a heavy sigh. "I'm afraid this might be. Lord and Shockwave are gone!"

Much to his surprise, Ghost stood up excitedly. "This is it! The perfect mystery for the interns! If they can detect Lord and Shockwave, they'd be the best detectives ever."

"Are you sure they're up to this?" Clockwork asked questioningly.

"One hundred and ten percent."

And so Ghost would take the case to his interns.

In the lounge, students were chatting and talking and having fun! Jo came in and so did Atsu.

"That was a good spar Atsu. You sure are strong." Said Jo.

"So are you!" Said Atsuro. They sat next to David on the sofa. David remembered the time when his old friend sat next to him. He remembered how he didn't know what to say. How his lack of words lead to them drifting apart. David hated it, he wanted to scream. He hated everything, he hated himself, he hated this whole damn world! He stood up and went to punch the wall, but was hugged from behind.

"Don't feel bad, we're friends!" Said Sanji with a smile.

"But… I was powerless back then!" David protested.

"But it's not about power. It's about where the love comes from inside."

David smiled and sat back down. Then some of the students' phones buzzed! All of Ghost's interns got a message saying that Shockwave and Lord were gone and they needed to find them! "Alright!" Said Sanji "Let's be the best detectives we can!


	3. Workstation Investigation

**Chapter 3: Workstation Investigation**

The team was put together. Atsuro: interview and interrogation. Raki: forensics. Kemura: sips. Hisoki: nothing. And Sanji, the head of investigations. They headed out into the unknown, searching for a witness or clue.

"Where would Shockwave normally be?" Asked Kemura.

"The support workshop!" Said Atsuro. "He's always there making the newest robots."

So they headed over. The workshop was empty aside from all the support students. Raki started sniffing around, trying to see when they were last here.

"My time to shine." Said Atsuro. He then asked a support student what happened to Shockwave and Lord.

"Last I saw they were here. Then they warped away."

Atsu thought hard. Something was beginning to add up.

Raki piped up. "They were definitely here recently. And I smell something else…" He said, before sniffing some more. "I can smell love."

"Bingo! I've got it!" Declared Sanji. "They went to the hill by the city!"

Kemura sipped. "What makes you think that?"

"It's where true love blossoms. Lord and Shockwave, warping, Raki sensing love. It all makes sense when you consider the evidence!"

"Then that's where we'll go!" Said Raki.

After a long and perilous journey, the gang make it to the hill. And they find giant footprints.

"Darn, looks like this mystery runs deeper than we thought." Said Sanji.

"Don't worry, we'll figure this out." Sipped Kemura. "You've got great note-taking skills and I really appreciated you sending me your notes while I was in hospital, you saved my ass."

Sanji smiled and blushed a little but not too much since she's taken. "Thank you! Now let's solve this thing." She took out a magnifying glass to look at the footprint.

"Wait, we might be looking wrong. You're focusing on details but we don't have the big picture yet." Said Atsu. "Here, I'll boost your investigation skills using my quirk."

The quirk helped but it wasn't enough. Hours later, they had found nothing. As the sun set the group walked back in low spirits.


	4. Spirits to Ease these Low Spirits!

**Chapter 4: Spirits to Ease these Low Spirits!**

The Broken Bottle. A lonely place where people who've lost their spirit fill their bodies with new ones. The gang stopped here to drown their sorrows before they'd report their failure to Ghost.

"This place smells shady." Commented Raki. "You sure we should be here?"

The other four simply took their seats and ordered. For Sanji, a screwdriver. Hisoki, hard whiskey. Atsu and Raki ordered whatever would get them the most drunk. Kemura ordered a cloudy lemonade.

"Hey, I'm gonna need to see an ID." The barman said, dead in the eyes.

Atsu raised an eyebrow. "We're detectives, hun. I think we can handle a few drinks."

The barman shrugged and started mixing. As he did, Hisoki reached into a shadow and took out 6,000 yen, passing it to the barman. "Keep the change."

Raki looked up, surprised. "You can pull things out of shadows?"

"Shadows are my realm. I can do most anything." Hisoki replied, deapan.

"Then try pulling a clue out of the shadow!"

Hisoki winced, then reached in. From inside, he retrieved a TV remote with only one button: ON.

"Guess we should turn on the TV then." Kemura suggested. They pointed it to the old TV mounted in the corner and pressed the button.

It crackled to life, showing an interview with Rock God, the no.1 hero for popularity. "And remember," he said "While it might seem impossible sometimes, when you lose all hope and you feel powerless, remember. It's not about power. It's about where the love comes from inside." He finger-gunned the camera and winked, but his sunglasses blocked it. Sanji and the others finger-gunned back, tears forming in their eyes.

"Guys?" Atsuro began. "I think we have ourselves a mystery to solve." He smiled and stood up, boosting the empty glass so that it would refill. The others followed, standing triumphantly. Kemura smiled. Sanji smiled and spoke. "I think I know what we need to do." She smiled.


	5. Crystal Giant

**Chapter 5: Crystal Giant**

Back at the crime scene, the gang surrounds the giant footprint. "So what's the plan?" Asked Kemura.

Sanji stood up straight and put a fist to her heart. "Villains have no love. Especially not ones that interrupt dates. So, Raki. Which direction is the love strongest?"

Raki smelt the air and pointed. "This way. But I don't get it. Why are we going towards the love?"

"We're not." Sanji smirked and turned Raki round 180 degrees. "We go this way."

Kemura gasped. "Look at that! It lines up with the footprint!"

So they followed the footprint trail, which finally lead them to the villain herself.

"Whoa, she's big." Raki remarked, seeing as she was 60' tall.

"NO!" Sanji snapped. "You must never say that about a woman!" and then she slapped him then apologised and hugged him and apologised again for invading his space.

Hearing this, the giant figure turned around, revealing herself. Atsu yelled up at her "You're the villain we're after! Name yourself so we may remember you in death!"

"Ohohoho… You should know me already. I am none other than Crystal Giant, your greatest nemesis yet." She smirked, then gestured towards her feet.

"And us!" Lord and Shockwave stepped out from the shadows, pale but focused. "And we're gonna beat you up! UA? More like UAin't s***!"

The five took up cool battle poses and the fight began! Hisoki pulled a giant axe out from the shadows and handed it to Raki. "you might want this." he said with a smile. Atsuro boosted the axe to make it even bigger and give it electric powers. He swung the axe at Crystal Giant, knocking her off balance. "You deal with the other two!" he yelled.

Lord tried to warp the heroes away but Sanji swapped them back, straight into Hisoki's wind current. He tried to throw them into a shadow but they dodged. Atsu ran in with his batons, swinging wildly at Shockwave. He let out a shockwave of his own, nearly killing Hisoki. Kemura sipped then shot it out as super smoke, which knocked Shockwave back… But it was too late! The gang turned round to see Crystal Giant holding Hisoki in front of her face. She smiled briefly before shooting him with a mind control laser. He dropped down to the ground and faced the gang. Then she took over Kemura as well.

"Just you try and stop me."


	6. Finale

**Chapter 6: Finale**

Crystal Giant laughed at the helpless party. "Look at you. Just the three of you against me and all your friends. You don't have a chance. You're powerless."

Sanji stood up, one knee at a time. She was struggling to breathe from the damage she'd taken. "But you're forgetting one thing." She smirked back. "It's not about power. It's about where the love comes from inside."

Suddenly a jet plane flew overhead towards Crystal Giant. Jo jumped out and flew down next to the three, hovering a little behind them. Toragi dropped down and did a superhero landing on the other side.

"Ha!" Crystal Giant scoffed "Only two more people?" but she was interrupted, as the plane transformed into a flying mech piloted by none other than Zeke! He laughed back at her.

"They told you already. It's about where the love comes from inside. Now Sanji, how'bout you control the arms on this thing!"

Sanji laughed and jumped in, co-piloting the mech. "Now we're gonna give you one last chance, Crystal Giant. Give up now or we beat you to the ground."

Then they punched her right in the face, knocking her off her feet! She threw a punch back but the mech was too agile, avoiding then countering before she could react. Jo kicked her in the face and then kicked her in the neck! Then she kicked her in the face again. Toragi grabbed onto her and fought her fightingly.

"Okay! Fine! I give up." She looked defeated.

"We defeated you." Said Zeke. "So let them all go." The mech pointed its stun gun arms at her.

"... fine." She dropped to her knees and all the mind-controlled people went back to normal, colour returning the their skin.


	7. Aftermath

**Chapter 7: Aftermath**

Finally themselves again, Shockwave and Lord embraced. And in that hug, Shockwave smiled. "I don't know what it is about you Lord… The way you warp me away, that magnetic personality of yours… But I think I love you."

"I love you too, Shockwave!" Lord cried, tightening his embrace.

Crystal Giant looked on, sadness filling her face. "This… Is this what I was destroying?" A tear rolled down her cheek. "Put me in prison. Do as you will. I deserve no better."

Then Clockwork and Ghost arrived through a time hole and pointed at Crystal Giant.

"Crystal Giant!" Clockwork shouted. "We need to talk."

"There's no need." She moped "I've already surrendered. Arrest me and be done with it."

Clockwork tapped his cane on the ground. "Nope. I have a better idea. You've demonstrated some amazing power! Power we could use over at UA!"

"You don't mean…"

"Yes I do! Welcome to the staff, Crystal Giant!"

Ghost walked over to his interns. "Tell me. How well do you think you did today?"

"Uh…" Sanji murmured "Maybe about 60%?"

"Not even close." He said, deadpan.

The students gulped, waiting for their souls to be crushed.

"Not sixty... but Two Hundred percent!" He said, beaming.

They cheered, throwing whatever they had on them in the air.

Everyone went back to UA, and partied in the lounge to celebrate a job well done. Zeke parked the mech and transformed it back into its incognito form: Fort Zeke 3. Sanji was the maid of honour at Shockwave and Lord's wedding, and Crystal Giant caught the bouquet. She looked into the camera and winked.

"I guess the students were enough for today… but we'll need the teachers… Next time!"

 **The End… ?**

 _So, what did you think of it? How could I improve for the next one? Let me know in the comments and have a good day!_


End file.
